I won't say I'm in love
by FestusGirl
Summary: Okay, so, I have no clue how to make a good summary for this without spoilering. Basically, there is a huge storm, and it's Spideychelle. SPIDEYCHELLE PEOPLE! (I swear the fic is better than this horrible summary)
1. Prologue

**Beginning Notes**

So, there is a huge storm keeping me awake and I'm kinda stressed, because the final test week is coming up and yeah... I need to calm myself down a bit, so I decided to make a Spideychelle fanfic. (Instead of working on my other huge fanfic project thingy, I know, I know. But it's slowly getting somewhere.) Hope y'all like it, all characters belong to Marvel.

(And I'm extremely sorry if you're now traumatized by the horrendous summary)

**Peter's POV**

Storm this, storm that, blah blah blah. It was all the school could talk about. No-one knew when it would start, but the weather forecast said that today the biggest storm in 20 years was going to happen. It was all over the news, and the whole school had seen it.

Everyone was advised to stay at home, but school had just finished when that was said, so now supposedly all the students were in danger. I was walking home when it started. The wind was extremely strong, and just to add to that it started pouring with rain. 'Great,' I muttered.

I kept walking, but I had to walk slowly and carefully so I wouldn't lose my balance. _Yeah right, biggest storm ever, _I thought. _I can still walk around outside and nothing bad has happened yet. _Slowly but surely I made my way to aunt May's apartment. I was halfway there, when the storm got even worse. The wind blew so hard, that I got knocked off my feet.

The rain poured down even more, if that was even possible. I was soaked to the bone. The terrible wind made it even worse, and it wasn't that warm, so I felt like I was freezing to death. If I could just get to the apartment, I could have a warm shower, cuddle up under a blanket, and watch a terrible movie with aunt May, not having to wory about the bloody storm.

I got up, and started walking as fast as my frozen legs would go (which wasn't very fast at all). My spidey-sense was completely messed up by the storm, so I wasn't prepared for what happened next:

The wind blew so hard that I flew- yes, actually flew- backwards, and crashed into a building. Pain surged through my body. Of course I couldn't naturally fly, so to make matters worse, I fell to the ground from quite high. When I fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap, everything went black.

**End Notes**

Okay, so that was the prologue! I'm guessing that this fic will have one or two chapters after this. I don't know... Please review so I know what you guys think, I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Byeee :)


	2. Story

**Beginning Notes**

Another chapter is here! And as you might have noticed, I changed the title. Here's why: I was planning on doing something that had to do with the other title, but I couldn't figure out how to make a nice ending for it, and then I suddenly had another idea for a title that would go better with this version of the fic soooo... Yeah... Anyways, all characters belong to Marvel, hope y'all like it.

**Michelle's POV**

My parents had told me that it was too dangerous to go to school today, so my dad took me to work with him. I'd taken books to read and some homework I had to do, so I wouldn't be bored.

My dad said that if the storm would start just after school finishes, I would have to walk home in the storm, and I'd be home alone for three hours. That's why he took me to the hospital with him. If the storm would be too bad to go home, we could stay at the hospital for the night.

Of course, things didn't go as planned. A big tree fell on the hospital, and we had to get all the patients to safety. The tree had cut through an electricity wire, so all the power went out. It was pretty scary. Not only did the power go out, but the tree caught fire as well, and it was spreading through the hospital.

We saved almost all the patients, but sadly two had died when the electricity was cut off, and three died when the tree crushed them. We'd called another hospital nearby to come get all the patients, because we didn't have enough transport vehicles. Lots of ambulances came to pick up the patients, and my dad and I had to go home, since we couldn't stay at the hospital anymore.

We were driving home, and the storm got worse. I could feel the car shaking, and getting pushed by the wind. My fists clenched the edges of the passenger's seat. I looked outside, but all I could see was rain. There was not a single person to be seen. I kept staring out the window, because I had nothing better to do. Then I saw it: A person, a boy. He was unconscious. And he was laying on the street, and if we didn't stop, we'd run him over.

'Dad, stop the car!' I yelled. He slowed down, and even before the car had come to a full stop, I opened the door and got out. 'Michelle, no!' I heard my father say, but I ran to the boy. I was only out the car for a few seconds, but I was already drenched. I got to the boy and tried to lift him, but I was tired from all the stress at the hospital, so I couldn't do much. I tried carefully dragging him to the car, but it was no use. All the water weighed him down. 'Dad, help!' I screamed. I saw him struggling against the wind to come to me. 'Michelle, what do you think you're doing!' he yelled.

I realised then how stupid I'd been. I didn't even know this boy, and how did I even know he was alive? Why did I see him? All I could see was rain, and then suddenly I'd seen something that looked like a person. What was I even thinking? I looked at the boy, and only then did I realise that it was Peter Parker. Ho-ly crap, it was Peter Parker. 'Dad!' I yelled again, but he was standing next to me. 'Michelle, what the hell was that?' he said. 'Dad, we have to get him to safety,' I said, completely ignoring my father's question.

He took Peter in his arms and carried him to the car. He put Peter in the back, and got back behind the wheel. 'Michelle, what is going on?' my father asked, a lot calmer now. 'Dad, that's my friend Peter!' I screamed, not even knowing where my frustration was coming from. 'I'm so sorry,' my father said. 'For what?' He shook his head and stared straight ahead. We didn't talk until we got home.

My father carried Peter inside and put him on the couch. 'We need to see if he's okay,' I said. My father did a check, and concluded that Peter had a slight concussion and two broken ribs. 'He'll have to stay here until the storm calms down,' he said. 'But where will he stay?'I asked. 'I don't think Johnathan will want a stranger sleeping in his room, so you'll sleep there, and your friend- what did you say his name was? Will stay in your room.'

I went to my room to tidy it up a little. There was paper everywhere: drawings, schoolwork, occasional fanfiction from when I was _extremely _bored. Not only that, but my clothes were all over the place. I shoved all my clothes in the cupboard, not even bothering to fold them up. I stacked the paper in neat piles and put them on my messy desk. I took my pyjamas from my bed, and threw them onto my brother's bed. He was on a school trip to Greece, so he wouldn't mind me using his super comfortable bed for a night.

When I got back to the living room, my father had changed Peter's clothes. He was now wearing my brother's old clothes. That reminded me that I was also still shivering in my wet clothes. I went to the bathroom and had a nice, warm shower.

The rest of the afternoon was very quiet. Peter was still out cold, but we'd moved him to my bed. I did some more homework, my father did whatever he was doing that had to be done, and my mother wasn't home yet. Later in the evening, she called, saying that she couldn't come home because of the storm. Since my father was still busy, I cooked dinner for us. We ate dinner in front of the tv, and watched the news. It said that the storm wouldn't stop until tomorrow evening, so all schools were closed.

I went to bed early, because I was really tired. Unfortunately, I didn't get much sleep. I kept having nightmares, and I was worried about Peter, so I got up at three in the morning, to watch a movie, just to get my mind off things.

**Peter's POV**

When I woke up, I was laying in bed. But it wasn't my bed. I looked around, but it was dark, so I couldn't see much. I could see enough to realise that I wasn't home, but I wasn't in a hospital either. So I was stuck in a stranger's house, with what felt like a broken rib or two. _Great_.

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my right side. Carefully, I got out of the bed, ignoring the pain. I walked out of the bedroom I was in, and tried to find where the toilet was. I couldn't walk fast, because that hurt even more. I didn't find the toilet, but I found the living room. And someone was sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

I don't know why, but it was like I was suddenly rooted to the ground. My brain went: _Back away, back away, FOR GOD'S SAKE RETREAT!! _But all I could do was stand there and do nothing. After what seemed like the longest time ever, I took a step back, but the floor creaked, and the person sitting on the couch turned abruptly towards me. It wasn't who I had expected it to be. I hadn't really expected anyone specifically, but not her.

'MJ?' I asked. She got up and ran towards me, but at the last second suddenly stopped. She probably knew about my ribs. 'Finally!' she said. 'What?' 'We've been waiting for ages for you to wake up,' MJ explained. I tried to recall what happened, but I didn't seem to remember much. There was a storm. I had to walk home. And that was it. I didn't remember anything else.

'My backpack, where is it?' I asked. If it was still out there somewhere, and someone would find it and see the Spider-Man suit... That wouldn't be good. 'Oh, it's in the hall, I'll go get it for you. Pre-warning: It's extremely wet, and you'll probably need new books.' 'Thanks, and uh... Have you been through my stuff?' 'No, why would I do that?' I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. 'Oh, nothing, just wondering,' I say.

MJ turns around to go get it, but I say: 'You don't have to get it, I just wanted to know where it was.' She eyes me suspiciously, but then decides to go back to the movie. I sit down next to her, making a shot of pain shoot through my side.

'Does aunt May know that I'm here?' I ask. 'Yeah, you might want to put a passcode on your phone, I sent her a message via it, because I could get in without having to do anything,' MJ says. 'I'll do that later,' I say.

'What are you watching?' I ask. 'Hercules,' MJ answered. 'I like picking out all the mistakes that the movie made in comparison with the myth,' she continues. 'But it's a great movie!' I say. 'Yeah, definitely, but it's not-' MJ yawns before finishing the sentence. 'It's by far not like the myth.'

She rests her head on my shoulder, and I wrap an arm around her. In that moment I forgot all about the pain in my ribs, the storm, and all the worries. I looked at MJ, and saw that she was sleeping. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard was Meg singing on tv: _At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

**End Notes**

So, what did you guys think? I'll be making an epilogue, but that will only be about as long as the prologue. And I'm very sorry this took so long, 'cause I usually update faster, but I have my last test week for this year and I have to study (fun fact: I usually don't (which is a bad idea, don't copy me)) so... Anyways, I'll see y'all in the epilogue, byeee :)


	3. Epilogue

**Beginning Notes**

The epilogue is here! And I'm back! (Temporarily, I have to go study after this) All rights go to Marvel, I own nothing. Enjoy :)

**Peter's POV**

' 'Sup losers?' MJ says, as she walks over to me and Ned. 'Nothing much really,' Ned answers. MJ sits down next to me at our lunch table, and I kiss her on the cheek. 'Could you two please be adorable sometime else, so I don't have to third wheel?' Ned asks. 'Sorry,' I say, but I smile. It's weird thinking of MJ as my girlfriend, but I wouldn't want it to be any other way.

'So, whatcha doing this weekend?' MJ asks. 'Star Wars marathon,' I answer. 'Can I tag along?' 'Ah man, then I have to third wheel throughout our Star Wars marathon,' Ned says dramatically. 'Oh please, I'll be the one third wheeling between you dorks,' MJ says smiling. Which makes me smile.

'Ugh, cuteness overload alarm! I'm gonna sit over there,' Ned says, getting up. I laugh and shake my head. I take MJ's hand and say: 'Wow, it's almost two months since that storm brought us together.' 'Good thing it did,' she says, and kisses me.

**End Notes**

Tadaaaa! Well, that was it. Please review so I know what you guys thought. If you have any ideas on what I should write next, just let me know. Hope y'all have a great day. Byeee :)


End file.
